Cake
by Barisback
Summary: Nous nous aimons. Nous sommes le couple parfait. La nuit dernière, je lui ai offert une belle tranche de paradis. Nous sommes si heureux... Oui, à l'apogée du bonheur [ Sonfic - Geetron - AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR - oui c'est un re-up psk leu site ma pa respek t ]


_Salut à tous et à toutes ! Aujourd'hui, petite Songfic (pour changer tiens…) sur…_

 _ **UNE ÉNIÈME CHANSON DE MELANIE MARTINEZ !**_

 _À savoir Cake. Pourquoi ? PSK JEM LÉ AMUR TORDU O POCHIBL MOUAHAHAHAHAH._ _Sur ce, je vous invite à lire !_

oO0Oo

 **Ta peau est chaude tel** **un four**

 **Tes baisers sont d'une douceur sucrée**

 **Tes doigts sont comme du coton**

 **Quand tu me prends dans tes bras**

Je l'aime. Je l'adore même. Mmh… je suis me sens si bien dans ses bras. J'oublie tout. J'oublie que j'existe. J'oublie le monde autour de nous. Je ne vois plus que lui. Ses bras sont si délicats… comme si il mettait toute sa tendresse dans nos étreintes. Et sa peau… si délicate… et toujours comme consumée d'une chaleur ardente, comme si l'amour qu'il me portait transpirait sur ses membres. Et quand il m'embrasse… C'est comme si un morceau de nuage de glissait entre mes dents. C'est sucré. C'est tendre. C'est… divin.

 **Je sens que je suis juste en train de rater** **Quelque chose que tu abandonne n'importe quand**

Enfin… désormais, les choses sont différentes. Il est partis. Oh, il n'est pas bien loin. Seulement, il n'est plus à mes côtés. Il m'a quitté. Lâchement abandonné. Il est parti courir après d'autres jupons, sûrement. Le pire, c'est que ce serait bien son genre… Nous avons tout les ingrédients Excepté ton amour pour moi Pourtant, pourtant tout allait si bien entre nous. Nous étions un couple parfait… enfin, en apparence, car ce matin, en me réveillant, j'ai fait face à la triste réalité...

 **Et, avec respect...**

 **Je ne suis pas une part de gâteau**

 **Que tu peux jeter ainsi**

 **Lorsque que tu me quitte**

 **Avec le froid glacial de mon cœur**

Tu m'as délaissé. Tu m'as dupé, et tu t'es enfuis. Oh lâche que tu es.

 **Alors, je reprendrai**

 **Ce qui est miens, tu vas oublier**

 **La part de paradis**

 **Que je t'ai donné la nuit dernière**

Avant que tu ne m'avoues tes prétendus « sentiments » (en as-tu seulement ?), j'aurais gémis, je me serais plain, mais rien de plus. J'aurais serré M. Nounours dans mes bras, j'aurais pleuré à m'en déshydrater, j'aurais demandé réconfort auprès du Hippie ou de Mathieu… mais là, c'est fini. En devenant mon… « petit ami », tu m'as donné la confiance en moi que je n'avais pas. Tu m'as donné la force que je n'avais plus. Et surtout, le courage que je vais avoir. C'en est fini de toi et de tes petites manigances. Cette fois, je vais me venger. Et tu vas le regretter.

 **Tu sens comme la vanille**

 **Tu as un goût de crème au beurre**

 **Tu remplis mes sens**

 **De calories vides**

Tout ce que tu fais est futile. Tu n'es qu'une méprisable créature. Tu joues sur les apparences. Tu n'es qu'un monstre se réfugiant sous son masque de douceur et de charme. Tu es comme un gâteau. Tu à l'air bon. Tu sens bon. Tu es délicieux. Mais tu ravage les jolis morceaux d'Ivoire qui orne la bouche de ceux qui te goûte. Et moi, tel un gâteau, j'abîme ton si joli corps si tu abuse de moi. Je sens que je rate juste Quelque que chose que tu quitte n'importe quand Nous avons tout les ingrédients Excepté ton besoin de moi... Tu n'as en réalité que faire de moi, et tu te moque éperdument des conséquences. Tu te fiche de savoir si je vais bien, si je t'aime toujours, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Tu te moque de moi. Je te hais Patron. Je te déteste. Mais je t'aime tellement…

 **Alors, avec respect…**

Je pénètre dans ta chambre.

 **Si je suis juste une part de gâteau**

Je t'y trouve assoupi.

 **Je suis juste une part de gâteau (gâteau)**

Je te dévêtis,

 **Alors, tu n'es qu'un morceau de viande**

Avant de faire de même.

 **Tu n'es que mon morceau de viande**

Je m'introduis en toi.

 **Si je suis juste une part de gâteau**

C'est délicieux. Tu ne peux pas savoir.

 **Je suis juste une part de gâteau (gâteau)**

Tu te réveille, me trouvant en toi.

 **Alors, tu n'es qu'un morceau de viande**

Tu tente de te débattre, mais tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas.

 **Tu n'es que mon morceau de viande**

Tu m'appartiens désormais. Oh que oui tu m'appartiens. Tu es miens désormais. Oui… Nous sommes liés maintenant mon Amour…

 **Je ne suis pas une part de gâteau**

« Tu es miens désormais »

 **Que tu peux jeter ainsi**

« Tu ne peux plus partir, hihihi »

 **Lorsque que tu me quitte**

« Tu es triste ? »

 **Avec le froid glacial de mon cœur**

« Non… ne pleure pas… Je sais que tu aimes ce que je te fais… »

 **Alors, je reprendrai**

« Je ne fais que reproduire ce que tu m'as montré mon Ange… »

 **Ce qui est miens, tu vas oublier**

« Oh… ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais que tu m'as tout pris hier… »

 **La part de paradis**

« Tu as aimé abuser de moi, N'est-ce pas mon Chéri ? »

 **Que je t'ai donné la nuit dernière**

« Mmmh… je dois avouer que j'adore abuser de toi ! C'est si bon… »

Je jouis en lui. Je jouis en lui, mais je continue. Je ne veux plus m'arrêter. C'est si jouissif, pourquoi s'en priver ?

 **La part de paradis**

« Haha, tu aimes ça hein… »

 **La part de paradis que je t'ai offerte**

« Pourquoi je m'arrêterai ? On s'amuse tellement bien ! »

 **La part de paradis que je t'ai offerte la nuit dernière**

« Haha, tu m'appartiens désormais, tu m'appartiens. Tu n'as plus le choix, tu es à moi… »

oO0Oo

 _Alors, vous avez apprécié ?_ _Je sais que le Geek peut paraître OOC (et ne nous mentons pas, il l'est), mais comme explicité dans le texte, il a été abusé par celui qu'il aimait. Aka le mec qui voulait juste le sauter, haha ._._ _Donc bon. On va dire que le Patron a un peu cherché la merde._

 _En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Quand à moi, je m'en retourne poker les joues de ma chère et tendre._

 _La bise ~_

 **Laiçe hune rivou**

 **Kom sa jorai D sou**

 **Oh puis tamer**

 **Je suis pauvre moi !**

 **DDD:**


End file.
